


隐藏结局补充

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊竹村V隐藏结局线，技能点全满。诶，竹村就很好变态滚刀肉预警，真变态预警，ooc预警
Kudos: 5





	隐藏结局补充

全夜之城的资源，都归你所有。说起来还得谢谢强尼，把最后半年的时间留给了你。

“老子活着的时候，还不是要什么有什么，什么都玩腻了。倒是你，土鳖一个，等你爽够了再来地狱找我吧，朋友。”强尼无视你的拖拽，走过了桥。

每天你都一直睡到黄昏才醒过来，你抓过床头柜的龙舌兰，把它当成醒酒药喝。你晕晕乎乎的享受夕阳，“啊，真像我啊……”你伸了个懒腰，十分满足的看着窗边夕阳下金灿灿的竹村五郎。

你想起来罗格的人把他送来的那一天。

————————————

虽然被绑着手脚，他仍然坐得笔直。你翻过去抽掉塞在竹村嘴里的破布，亲昵的揽着他的脖子，喂给他喝你最爱的龙舌兰。

“离我远一点，臭婊子！”你的笑意更甚，扯着他的头发，用舌头强行占领他的领地。他除了狠狠咬破你的舌头，没有别的反抗方式。你没有生气，只是掐死他腮边的关节，在他恨恨的眼神下，接着掠夺他。

血腥味让你兴奋起来，你动手解竹村衬衫的扣子，半褪掉他的上衣，让他的义体完全暴露出来。你舔舐着他义体与皮肤交界处的纹理，接着把他的西裤拉到膝盖

“好一副诱人景色，五郎，”你稍微站开了一点，细细品味竹村恼羞成怒的脸。他瞪了你几秒钟，就别过头。你偏不让他如意，控制住他的下颚，强迫他跟自己交换了又一个吻。这回你的手可没闲着，顺着他的腿根摸上了他的东西把玩。竹村在用全身的力气往后退，可是退无可退，他闭紧牙关。你也不是很在乎，饶过了他的嘴，缓慢低头下去。他慌张到喊出自己的母语，“やめろう（住手）！馬鹿野郎！”

你噗嗤笑了，“是不是后悔自己是个日本人，没多生出几句更操蛋的骂人话？至少来一句……”当你含住他软塌塌的东西时，耳边传来一声，

“艹你妈的，V”

他在射出来那一刻别过头，不让你看到他的脸。

————————————

你在闯荒板之前已经预料到了，你和竹村不会有个happy ending。所以你委托罗格，掘地三尺，也要把竹村找出来，囚禁起来。这可能是你为数不多的生命里，最有趣的部分了。

有时候你心情好了，会松开竹村一会儿。你不怕他会逃走，这条狗现在与生者世界的唯一纽带，就只有你了。有时候他会想做饭，你也就由着他拿餐刀，甚至还会只穿着松垮的浴袍，光着脖颈，假装毫无防备的在他身旁，拿胸口蹭他的手臂。他的动作会停滞一会儿，似乎在评估自己能不能杀了你。你就好笑的看着他。

但他从来没有真的动手。

你坐在竹村对面，高档的餐桌上摆着日式餐点。你只是一边喝酒一边看他。你偶尔会抢他吃了一半的饭团塞进嘴里，虽然你尝不出味道，而且两个小时后会胃绞痛到昏厥，但你乐在其中。

晚餐的虚假的温馨时光结束，你把他推倒在床上。抽出他的皮带，把他的双手结实的捆在床头。坐上他不安分的大腿，握住他的柱身，缓慢撸动。

不过最近竹村确实不怎么乱动了，像是个时断时续的坏娃娃。这些日子下来，你知道怎么做能让他迅速硬挺起来。虽然他看不上你，但他抵抗不了你的口交。随着你的头起起伏伏，竹村的性器开始分泌前液。你的舌头刮蹭他的前端，吸掉上面漏出来的液体。你分开腿，把自己已经湿漉漉的嫩穴坐了上去。

“啊……”他一进入你的身体，你就开始媚叫，你是故意叫给他听的，“看啊五郎，你的鸡巴都涨成这样了，你操的我好舒服啊，”你跟他行床笫之事的时候，嘴总是不闲着。

“你说你在日本还有责任，那有操我爽么？”竹村总是看着你，从不答话，也没什么表情。

“干你娘的，你究竟操过多少女人？”

“啊，艹，好爽”

“一会儿试试你在上面？想不想通过做爱，操死我？”你感觉到体内那部分竹村，又变的更大了。

你动作不停，也没有真的放开他的束缚，反而捏住他的下巴尖。

“如果我放了你，你会想尽办法杀了我么”黑暗中，你的眼睛发出危险的红光，然而你还是没有得到回答。

“嗯？回答我！”你用下面狠狠夹着他快速抽动了两下，快感让你们俩都倒抽了一口气。

“我们会一起下地狱的，V，”

在他摇摇欲坠的冷淡注视下，你高潮了。你感觉到他不易察觉的往你身体里又顶了一顶。

“别了，我可不想在那再见到你。”

————————————

你的日子本就不多，老维说，最后的几周你会失去意识卧床不起。到时候活着和死了，也没什么分别。

“咳咳！”

【时间差不多了呀】最近你咳的越发频繁。你也几乎不怎么强迫竹村跟你做爱了，倒是经常沉默的盯着他，陷入自己的思绪。当初你怀疑竹村会不会因为他愚蠢的武士道而选择自尽，所以你把他绑了过来，【总比任由他死了强吧】

以上，是你说服自己的借口。

【借口又如何，最后几个月了，就让我高兴一下吧】

“咳咳！”竹村有时候会投来审视的目光。

你偷偷给老维打电话，把你的钱留在了他的账户，“就当给竹村预存的治疗费吧，算我补偿他的。”你这么跟老维交待。

————————————

“五郎，你走吧，”某一天起床，你发现你的视力退化得像劣质处理的PPT，你意识到知觉马上就要离你而去了。

你开门把竹村推了出去，“你知道虽然发生这么多事，但你可以信任老维。他会治好你。”

你锁上门，隔着门板轻轻道歉。你心里也许还期待竹村能敲敲门，至少来点临别赠言，什么都好。

然而直到你昏昏睡去，家里始终静悄悄的。

【再见了夜之城，再见了朋友们】

【下辈子小心点，五郎，别再遇到我了】

你失去了五感。所以你也不知道，在你身边深深叹气，轻轻抱着你，抚摸你眼皮的竹村五郎，他现在的表情会多么让你心碎。

end


End file.
